


Freak

by BeeAnka



Series: Sing Me A Song Of Despair Side Stories: Friends [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, Lots of awkwardness, Mikan has a lot of gay crushes honestly, has some light NanaMiki vibes, this is lesbian/gay solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeAnka/pseuds/BeeAnka
Summary: Mikan makes her first two friends.





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> So... this got very long! Another side story! It's Mikan's turn! This has a lot of Komaeda too, and some other SDR2 characters. I hope I did them all justice!
> 
> This story takes place during both 'Adagio' and 'Capriccio'.

* * *

 

As soon as Ikusaba leaves the room, her hands freshly bandaged, Mikan sits down on her bed in an unusually happy mood.

For a moment back there, Mikan thought Ikusaba was going to protest coming back to her room for new bandages in the future like she did yesterday... but Ikusaba merely gave her thanks and said goodbye. It was a relief, hearing those words.

They even talked a tiny little! And Mikan didn't even embarrass herself for once! Probably...

Ikusaba Mukuro is clearly not the most expressive of girls, but her gratitude feels genuine. And taking care of people, seeing their gratitude afterwards... these are the reasons why Mikan -- the insecurities she's sometimes plagued by aside -- overall enjoys her work as a nurse. Treating people while constantly thinking she might do something wrong is stressful, yes, but the payoff when she doesn't and gets to bask in praise is worth it.

Especially when there are pretty girls involved... and Ikusaba is a pretty girl, but more importantly she's the sister of _the_ prettiest girl Mikan has ever laid her eyes on.

Of course, Mikan would treat Ikusaba even if she wasn't related to Enoshima Junko, but she can't deny that the thought of Ikusaba mentioning it to her sister is very, very appealing.

She can just imagine it.

_~ "You took such good care of my sister." Enoshima purrs, sitting down on Mikan's lap. Enoshima's long eyelashes flutter as her voice gets lower and lower, dripping with sensuality. "I think I should take good care of you in return, my cute little nurse." ~_

Mikan squeaks, shaking her head wildly to get the inappropriate fantasy out of her head. She shouldn't think about Enoshima in such a manner! But, well...

It's just that ever since Ikusaba mentioned she could see her sister falling for Mikan... well... it's been hard not to think about it. Not that Mikan can really bring herself to believe that -- Enoshima surely flirts with everyone, not just her -- but still. Either way, Ikusaba is also strictly against such a thing happening, so it's a moot point.

Honestly though, Mikan didn't mind being told off by Ikusaba. First of all, Ikusaba is just protective of her little sister. Understandable. And second, Mikan could never muster up the courage to ask Enoshima out in a million years anyway. Now she at least has an excuse not to try.

Granted, not humiliating herself completely when Enoshima would inevitably reject her had already been enough of an excuse before speaking to Ikusaba...

That gets Mikan to think back to that conversation between Ikusaba, Komaeda, and herself.

It was awkward and uncomfortable, but not nearly as much as she'd feared. The knowledge that she was doing Enoshima a favor helped a lot, but once they were all together in Ikusaba's room and talking, it was surprisingly... not that bad.

Komaeda was as strange as always, but Mikan can't say she has ever found him as bad as her other classmates seem to think of him. He compliments her talent often, which is always nice to hear. He was kind during that conversation -- even kinder than usually.

Ikusaba was too, surprisingly. The Ultimate Soldier. Naturally, that's an intimidating talent and Mikan rather wouldn't be in a room together with that kind of person, but now she feels bad for thinking that. Ikusaba was so patient with her, so nice... even called her 'pretty'. _Pretty_. When was the last time someone had called her that? Instead of criticizing her uneven, choppy hair? Or the bandages she's covered in for being so clumsy? Or her body in general?

That's why a part of her had been sad to leave Ikusaba's room on that Thursday, sad to leave someone who was... appreciating her like this.

So when Ikusaba walked into that nurse's office yesterday with those injured hands of hers, a part of Mikan had been shamefully thrilled. She'd never thought she could speak to the girl again, but there Ikusaba was, ready to get nursed back to health by her. And even though she'd have insisted on exchanging bandages over the next week with everyone else too, Mikan couldn't help but have a secret, ulterior motive.

Ikusaba seems like someone who has a hard time being social, like her, so maybe after spending time like this together... they could become friends? Especially since they're both lesbians?

Mikan blushes. Even if it's her own thoughts, putting it so bluntly feels embarrassing.

And it's stupid anyway. She's the girl's nurse, not her friend. Why would Ikusaba want to be friends anyway?

Mikan sighs.

She couldn't even bring herself to say anything to Komaeda when they'd both left Ikusaba's room afterwards. She'd wanted to, but couldn't get a single word out. It should have been easy after that conversation, yet....

Maybe she'll manage to gather enough courage in the future. Somehow. For now, there's something else she needs to do.

Mikan leaves her room and goes to the nurse's office. She doesn't usually go there during the weekend, but she needs additional supplies in her room to treat Ikusaba's injuries in the future.

On the way she almost crashes into a small boy who's muttering things under his breath -- one of the things sounding suspiciously like 'Enoshima' -- although for once she's lucky and doesn't trip and fall over when stumbling out of his way. His uniform is decorated with plushies, Mikan observes while she regains her footing. It kind of sours her mood, just makes her think back to elementary school when she'd carried around a stuffed raccoon that one of the boys eventually destroyed.

Makes her glad there aren't really many bullies here in Hope's Peak. Except Saionji, for most part...

After reaching the nurse's office, she thankfully manages to explain her situation to the head nurse without stuttering too much, who agrees to let her take some of the supplies. While Mikan takes a few clean bandages and searches for a bottle of antibiotic ointment, the head nurse's phone goes off.

The conversation is short. With a sigh, the head nurse turns to Mikan.

"Tsumiki-san, do you mind waiting here for a few minutes?" The woman asks. "There is a situation outside with the Ultimate Frisbee Player."

 _"It's 'Ultimate Ultimate Frisbee Player'!"_ The voice on the phone loudly insists. _"And it's not my fault! I told Kuwata he shouldn't try hitting one of my frisbees, but the madman did it anyway! I can't possibly be held accountable for this!"_

"I will be there shortly." The head nurse gently assures the voice on the phone. She turns it off, and Mikan gets the impression she barely refrains from rolling her eyes in spite of the gentle tone just now.

"I-I don't mind staying here, T-Takano-sensei." Mikan says quickly, not wanting to risk the head nurse getting annoyed with her.

Takano smiles. "Be a dear, would you? Honestly, the children in this school..."

Mikan watches her leave, stiffling a sigh when the door closes. The head nurse is never mean to her and most likely wouldn't let her frustrations out on anyone else, but people who are in a bad mood make Mikan nervous in general. She's glad when she doesn't have to deal with them. It just reminds her of her mother...

She spends the time she's waiting for the head nurse to come back by inspecting the medical equipment and various chemicals in the room. She's always been called a freak for being so interested in that stuff, but she could never see herself stopping. Every thought she spends on syringes and antibiotics means less thoughts on people calling her ugly or throwing things at her back in elementary or junior high school.

People would find other reasons to call her those mean things anyway.

Besides, being a nurse is the only thing that gives her life meaning. The only thing she's good at. If she wasn't able to be a nurse, what else could she do? Nothing. Never in a million years could she give that up.

Becoming a doctor is a nice thought, but unrealistic. She isn't smart enough for that. Best to stay a nurse and play to what little strengths she has. Maybe...

"Tsumiki-san?"

Mikan jumps, screaming in alarm as she whirls around and comes face to face with Komaeda Nagito looking at her in mild confusion. "K-Komaeda-san?!"

A now stricken Komaeda wastes no time apologizing. "I'm so sorry for startling you, Tsumiki-san! Ah, no doubt I deserve to be locked up for harassment, scaring an Ultimate Student to this extent..."

"It- it's okay, Komaeda-san. You didn't m-mean to... it's my fault f-for getting scared so easily!"

"You're too kind, Tsumiki-san!" Komaeda says, his previous sadness making way for a far happier tone. "Willing to take the blame even though you're completely devoid of any." His face falls again. "Ah, I feel so bad."

"Please d-don't!" Mikan squeaks.

Komaeda chuckles under his breath. "If the Ultimate Nurse gives me an order, how can I possibly refuse?"

It wasn't meant to be an order, but clarifying that might cause Komaeda to criticize himself some more, which Mikan wants to avoid. Not saying anything at all is probably the best course of action right now.

Seconds pass in awkward silence, Komaeda just looking at her, probably expectantly, and Mikan feels her face flushing in embarrassment.

"U-Um!" She forces out, trying to think of what to say. She could ask him what he's doing here. "Do you need any- any help, Komaeda-san?" He doesn't seem to be injured, but... on second thought, why didn't she ask sooner?! Komaeda is the kind of person who would probably apologize for bothering her even if he was bleeding to death right now!

"I'm just here for a check-up with Takano-sensei. It's nothing to worry about, Tsumiki-san!" Komaeda explains cheerfully. "Not that I'm accusing you of worrying, of course! Why would anyone worry over me? What a silly thought!" He laughs in a self-deprecating way.

"I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse. It's my j-job to get worried..." Mikan mumbles.

"Even over me? You're so dedicated, Tsumiki-san! I admire all Ultimates, but you're special even among them!"

"Sp-Special?! _Me_?!" Mikan all but recoils in shock. "I-I'm not... I'm sure any nurse would act the- the same as me."

"You're not just any nurse! You're the Ultimate Nurse! Even if other nurses were as caring, you'd still be superior to them! It's inherent!" Komaeda insists.

Mikan twiddles her thumbs together. She knows Komaeda isn't giving other nurses enough credit, but hearing she's special feels nice. "I'm not sure..." She trails off, picking up on something the boy said earlier. "Um, Komaeda-san? What did you mean with check-up? Is th-there something wrong?"

"Oh, that? That's just because of my illnesses." Komaeda says matter of factly. Eyes practically sparkling, he adds: "I still can't believe Hope's Peak is kind enough to treat someone with such a worthless talent! I was so lucky when this amazing school just kept insisting they wanted me!"

"Illnesses...?"

"I'm sure that's nothing you would be interested in, Tsumiki-san!" Komaeda says, his cheerfulness slowly fading.

"Y-You don't have to tell me, it's just..." Mikan swallows. She has a bad feeling about this, but even so. "I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse and- and we're going to the same class. I think it might be good if I knew in an e-emergency..."

Komaeda's face lights up at her words. "You truly surpass all of my expectations, Tsumiki-san! Amazing!" He gushes. "I can't possibly refrain from telling you now, after hearing this!" Before Mikan can assure him that he really doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, he starts talking again. "I'm suffering from frontotemporal dementia and lymphoma! Some smaller ailments too, but those are the important ones."

Mikan gapes at him. "Fr-frontotemporal d-dementia? But... but there's no cure for that!" She blurts out, then quickly covers her mouth with her hands in shame, cursing herself internally. He would obviously know there is no cure, so she didn't have to rub it in. She was just so shocked... how long does Komaeda have left?! How can he act like it doesn't bother him?!

Bizarrely enough, Komaeda has a smile on his face. "I thought there was no cure too, but that was before I started attending Hope's Peak! It turns out the Ultimate Neurologist is a student here! He's been working with some doctors to cure me. They've made amazing progress... I'm so glad they're mostly treating me to further Matsuda-san's talent though, not for my own sake! What a talented guy!"

"So, you- you're going to be fine?" Mikan asks, feeling relief along with both amazement and mild confusion. It's hard to believe what Komaeda is telling her -- why would the school treat that condition in secret and not share it with the general public? This should be a big deal! Then again, maybe they're doing just that and Mikan simply hasn't heard of it. More importantly, why would Komaeda lie? And... wait, what does he mean they aren't treating him for his own sake?

"Looks like it!" Komaeda replies before Mikan can think too much about that last part. "And the doctors before were sure that I was going to die! I guess none of them were Ultimates though."

Mikan doesn't dare let herself feel any more relief before asking the other question. "What about the lymphoma? What stage is- is it?"

"A pretty advanced stage! They're treating that too, but it's not going as well as the dementia! Ironic, considering lymphoma isn't supposed to be as big of a deal." Komaeda looks he finds that to be mildly amusing rather than being worried over it. "But I have faith in Hope's Peak! And even if they can't heal it, that's fine too! After all, I got to attend the greatest school on earth! I got to meet all these amazing people here! Surely that means my life was a fulfilling one, no?"

"Komaeda-san..." Like on Thursday, Mikan finds herself feeling incredibly sorry for the boy in front of her. "I'm s-sure they can heal you. A-And if you ever need anything, please tell me. I want to help if- if I can."

"You shouldn't have to concern yourself with me, of all people! If you really want to do me a favor, just keep on being an amazing nurse and let your talent blossom!" Komaeda says, smiling brightly, before chuckling under his breath. "Ah, I'm just joking. You don't have to do me any favors, of course. And I know you will continue being an amazing nurse regardless, Tsumiki-san!"

"Pl-Please, I insist." Mikan says, barely able to believe she's managed to say 'I insist' without stammering.

"There is no way I could refuse an order by the Ultimate Nurse!"

"It- it's not an order! I'm just worried!"

"Of course, I understand!" Komaeda says. "As the Ultimate Nurse, you're too dedicated to discriminate against your patients! Even someone like me would get the best possible service! Ah, how amazing you are, Tsumiki-san!"

"I, um... I guess...?" Mikan mumbles uncertainly. She's really not sure how to respond to Komaeda. "It- it's not really kindness, it's just my duty..."

"Whatever you want to call it, it's amazing!"

Mikan blushes. She's really not used to being praised so much -- and Komaeda doesn't seem to be joking around either. Before Mikan can say another word, however, the door to the nurse's office opens.

"Komaeda-san, you're early. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." The head nurse states, walking inside with a boy pressing an ice pack to his head. Mikan feels she faintly recognizes him. Isn't he in Ikusaba's class?

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Takano-sensei! I didn't wait long. Even if I did, the amazingly talented Tsumiki-san kept me company all the while!" Komaeda explains. Mikan feels her cheeks redden at being spoken of like this in front of the head nurse, but Takano merely looks amused.

"She is a very talented girl, yes." The head nurse says to Komaeda, then turns to Mikan. "Thank you for taking over while I was gone, Tsumiki-san."

"It- it was no problem, Takano-sensei!" Mikan assures the woman. "I didn't really do anything though, I j-just..." With the head nurse, Komaeda, and the injured boy all looking at her, Mikan feels a few beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. "Any- anyway! Thank you for the s-supplies. Please excuse me!"

Anxiety winning out, Mikan quickly flees from the nurse's office with the bandages in her hands and the bottle of antibiotic ointment in her pocket, internally cursing herself for being so awkward. She hates when too many people stare at her at once, but still...

Back in her room, Mikan breathes easier.

Alone, at last.

She puts the bandages and the bottle of ointment away, thinking about her conversation with Komaeda all the while.

It's true that he looks sickly all the time, but she never thought it would be this bad. She never really thought about it at all, honestly. Despite how nearly everyone in the class seems to find him annoying, Komaeda mostly keeps to himself. He chimes in on some things occasionally, but no one really knows how to talk to him...

She knows Saionji bullies him too sometimes. Just like when Mikan gets bullied by the small girl, no one apart from Nanami really interferes. And Nanami often doesn't notice things. Well, Koizumi speaks up sometimes, but it tends to be in an extremely reluctant and awkward manner, like she's afraid of upsetting Saionji in some way.

She grimaces. She'd rather not think about getting bullied right now. Saionji will probably be mean to her on Monday again anyway...

Mikan thinks she could use a distraction right now, so she pulls out one of her medical textbooks and starts reading. It's pretty advanced stuff, but the more she knows the more she can dream about becoming a doctor one day. Of course, she won't. She definitely won't be able to achieve that, ever... but it's nice to dream.

And knowing more about medicine can't hurt either way. In fact, she enjoys knowing all there is about the human body. Even if people think she's a freak for being too fascinated about those kinds of things. Even if her mother always told her girls aren't supposed to be get blood on them.

Mikan reads late into the night, eventually realizing she has to go to bed. She lies down on her bed, slightly miffled at messing up her sleeping schedule, and comforts herself with the knowledge that she could possibly treat a gunshot wound if she ever had to treat one now.

That just makes her think of Ikusaba though.

It's kinda silly, isn't it? Wanting to be friends with her, because they're both socially awkward. Because they both like girls.

The difference is, Ikusaba isn't awkward enough to let it stop her from showing initiative, from being assertive about things, like that conversation about liking someone of the same gender. Surely, Ikusaba could have handled today much better too. She was pretty good at talking to Komaeda during that conversation on Thursday, wasn't she?

Mikan envies that. She envies Ikusaba for actively working against her own awkwardness and managing to talk to people more or less normally. She didn't do a good job today herself, did she? She can't tell. Something tells her Komaeda would have acted more or less the same either way...

She wishes she could have been brave enough to ask him for his phone number or anything like that. It was a surprise when Enoshima had asked both of them into her room and outed them in front of each other -- purely by accident though. Mikan had been shocked for a moment, but Enoshima's apology and Komaeda swearing he would die before telling anyone an Ultimate Student's secret made her feel somewhat better.

Being friends with Komaeda seems like it would be awkward... but Mikan thinks he'd make a good friend. He's always kind and encouraging, not to mention that he already knows more about Mikan than most people do.

They have something in common too -- being gay. Mikan wonders if that's enough for people to start being friends... probably not though. She's just being weird about this, isn't she?

At least tomorrow is Sunday. Her favorite day in the week. She can just stay in her room all day and not interact with anyone... reading on her own all the while.

Friends would probably just make her uncomfortable anyway, wouldn't they?

Mikan slowly drifts off into sleep.

 

-

 

Monday is Mikan's least favorite day in the week.

For most people, it's probably because school starts again. Well, she's the same, except it's the _people_ in the school that concern her more than the classes.

After a quiet, pleasant Sunday it just feels bad to sit in class and hope no one -- especially Saionji -- takes notice of her. Unfortunately, Saionji looks like she's in a bad mood today. And she tends to let that out on Mikan a lot...

The first class passes without incident, but during the break afterwards...

"Hey, big sis Mahiru! Look at the dance I've made up during that old hag's lesson!" Saionji, luckily, seems to want to impress Koizumi more than to pick on anyone right now though. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

Mikan averts her eyes while Koizumi gently chastises Saionji for her language, not caring to see the dance, observing the rest of the class. Since she never really talks to anyone, she tends to settle for watching them. The nearest student is Owari, who seems to be still mentally recovering from the class just now. Then there are Nidai and Hanamura, the former rambling on about some kind of workout while the latter makes strange, seemingly unrelated comments... knowing him, probably suggestive in nature.

She quickly looks at someone else. Nanami and Souda are playing some sort of video game together -- judging from Souda's face, he's unsurprisingly losing. Mioda appears to be talking about death metal groups to Tanaka, who looks very intrigued at the notion of bloodcurling screams used as music. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, meanwhile, are both blankly looking at a very excited Sonia telling them about the different contexts in which 'tool' can be used in her home country. Mitarai, like most of the time, sits quietly by himself and works on something on his phone.

Then there's Komaeda, also sitting by himself. Like Mikan, he is content with merely watching everyone around him, but she doubts he shares her reasons.

She feels the urge to walk over and talk to him. Surely, if everyone else in class can do it, so can they? But she can't think of anything to talk about... and she isn't brave enough to do it anyway, is she?

Would Komaeda even really want to talk? He'd talk to her even if he didn't want to, wouldn't he? Because he admires the Ultimate Students so much.

"Ta-da!" Mikan hears Saionji say loudly, apparently finished with her dance. "How was that!"

"Great, Hiyoko-chan!" Koizumi answers.

"What, just 'great'? Hmph." The pout on Saionji's face is so obvious judging from her voice, Mikan doesn't even have to look to know it's on there. Not that she wants to look.

"It was amazing!" Komaeda pipes up. "More than worthy of the Ultimate Traditional Dancer! Your ancestors must be proud of you, Saionji-san!"

Cringing, Mikan glances to the boy. He shouldn't have said that.

Sure enough, Saionji is quick to spit insults despite the compliment she's received. "Who asked you, creep?" She snaps, but doesn't seem all that upset. Mikan suspects she's glad she can let her bad mood out on someone like this. "Did you get off, watching me dance? Huh?!"

"I would never have such impure thoughts for another Ultimate Student!" Komaeda protests. "I merely wanted to praise an amazing performance by one of the Ultimate Students here! Ah, but I even messed that up..."

"That's right! You did!" Saionji says. She smirks, like she suddenly got a good idea. "Hey, you know! Maybe you should kneel in front of me or something! Then I'll totally be satisfied, yep!"

"Hiyoko-chan, that's a bit much." Koizumi chastises her, frowning. "Look, he's already apologized."

"I don't care! If big bro Komaeda loves us Ultimates so much, it shouldn't be a problem!" Saionji practically leers at him. "Right?!"

Komaeda doesn't look scared, angry, or anything else. Merely confused. "I'm not sure what to do," he says. "I wouldn't have a problem kneeling, but I don't think Koizumi-san would like that."

"Big sis Mahiru, come on!" Saionji complains.

"Hiyoko-chan, please." Koizumi mutters, probably aware of how almost everyone is looking at the scene at this point. The only ones who aren't are Nanami, Souda, Mitarai, and Owari -- who're just too busy with other things to have noticed anything, Mikan suspects.

Saionji glares at Koizumi. "Ugh!" She whines, and walks over to Komaeda's seat. "Don't creep on me again, you freak!" She tells him, giving the chair he's sitting on a push with one of her feet.

Komaeda falls over along with his chair, emitting a soft grunt when both hit the floor.

Maybe it's the way Komaeda just lies there for a second, not even appearing to be upset. Maybe it's the way Saionji is snickering, not caring at all about Koizumi's light admonishments. Maybe it's the way most of their classmates are just... _looking_ at Komaeda, either in confusion or in exasperation.

Maybe it's all those things together, but Mikan can't say for sure why she's getting up from her chair and starts walking over to the fallen boy. What she does know, once she's realized what she's doing, is that at this point it's too late to turn around. Everyone is already staring at her.

Kneeling down next to Komaeda, she asks: "Are- are you okay, Komaeda-san?"

Komaeda sits up, looking more bewildered than anything else. "Tsumiki-san? Ah, I see! Checking up even on me like this... truly you-"

"A-Are you okay?" Mikan repeats, more forceful than she intended. She feels her face redden. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I want to- to make sure you aren't hurt."

"Don't apologize, Tsumiki-san! You're just doing your duty as the Ultimate Nurse, right? If anyone should be sorry, it's me for not answering right away! Ah, I'm doing it right now!" Komaeda laughs. "I'm not hurt, don't worry!"

"Who's hurt?" Mikan glances up and sees Nanami looking back at her in confusion. "Did Komaeda-kun fall over? Should I go get Takano-sensei?"

Before Mikan can say a word, someone else interjects. "Were you spacing out again, Nanami?" Kuzuryuu sighs. "That clown, Komaeda, just said he didn't get hurt. And he didn't fall. That little brat, Saionji, pushed him over for saying she's a good dancer. Makes about as much sense as it sounds like."

Nanami frowns. She turns to Saionji, who's too busy glaring murderously at Kuzuryuu to pay any attention to the class president. "Saionji-san," she says sternly -- or at least as close as she can get to that emotion. "Please apologize to Komaeda-kun."

Knowing better than to argue, Saionji rolls her eyes. "Sorry, big bro Komaeda." She says in the most insincere tone Mikan has ever heard.

"Actually, I was having some back pain before, and that seems to have done the trick just now." Komaeda replies. "That sure was lucky! Thank you, Saionji-san!"

"Um, okay." Nanami slowly looks from Komaeda to Mikan. "I'm glad no one got hurt."

"For fuck's sake." Kuzuryuu mutters. Several other students seem exasperated by Komaeda's words too, and stop paying attention to the whole thing.

While the class goes back to normal, Mikan finds herself getting somewhat annoyed. Their treatment of Komaeda seems awfully mean. Maybe Mikan just hasn't paid enough attention to Komaeda yet, but surely even if he _is_ that irritating, this is a bit too much. He obviously means well!

Either Nanami is thinking something similiar or she's frowning for another reason. "Are you sure you don't have to go to the nurse's office, Komaeda-kun?" She asks. Mikan wonders about that insistence. Falling over like this usually shouldn't warrant asking twice -- does Nanami know about Komaeda's fragility, considering she's the class president?

"I am. Ah, for you to check up on someone as insignificant as me... I am truly lucky that you are the class president, Nanami-san!" Komaeda says.

"I'm glad... I think. You're lucky that Tsumiki-san is there to check up on you too." Nanami replies. She helps him up to his feet, while Mikan picks up the chair and puts it in front of Komaeda's desk.

"Thank you, Tsumiki-san! I'm so lucky, having a caring classmate like you." Komaeda tells her as he sits down.

"Y-You're welcome." Mikan mumbles. Her anxiety becoming too much at this point, even if she doesn't think anyone's still really staring at the three of them, she quickly returns to her own seat.

Before she can breathe easy though, someone startles her, though at least not to the point where Mikan falls off her chair.

"Nice job responding so quickly, Tsumiki-san." Nanami praises her.

Despite being startled, Mikan blushes at the praise sent her way. Nanami's eyes on her always make her nervous, even moreso than anyone else's. "I-I'm just doing my duty as- as the Ultimate Nurse..."

"You were faster than me. Maybe you should be the class president." Nanami smiles slightly. "You'd make a good one... I think."

"I-I don't think that's true... you're a great class president yourself." Mikan squeaks. Nanami really is. She cares about everyone in class. Mikan, on the other hand, can't imagine being class president at all. Doesn't that involve bringing classmates closer together or solving problems? How would she ever do that?

Nanami loses her smile. "Am I?" She mumbles. "I can't get people to warm up to Komaeda-kun at all. No one really talks to him... and I don't really know how to talk to him either. Video games don't work -- other people just get annoyed with his good luck." She sighs. "I like playing video games with him, but he always says he isn't worthy of playing with me or something. I know he's a good guy, but he's confusing... I don't really know how to deal with him."

Mikan blinks. That's the most she's ever heard Nanami say at once... this really seems to have bothered her a lot. She looks over to Komaeda, who smiles to himself, seemingly in thought. "I would like to be- be friends with Komaeda-san," she murmurs. "But I don't know h-how to talk to him either... would he even want me to be his friend?"

"He admires you a lot... I think." Nanami lets out a short, thoughtful hum. "I've been worried about you too, Tsumiki-san. You never really talk to anyone either, but I always thought you were just shy. Just now you made sure to check up on Komaeda-kun in a pretty assertive way though. Maybe you levelled up..."

"I was just- just doing my duty. I-I am very shy, so please don't worry about it..." Mikan says. The last thing she wants is Nanami wasting any thoughts on her.

"Hmm. If you say so. It's-" Nanami interrupts herself with a yawn. "Sorry, I'm sleepy. Anyway, it's my duty as the class president to get worried too though. Maybe you and Komaeda-kun could spend lunch break together?"

"Y-You think so...?" Mikan glances uncertainly to Komaeda. "But I wouldn't want to be a bother..."

"You and Komaeda-kun always eat alone. It makes more sense to team up... I think. Unless you two get special bonuses from being without a party..."

"Um... I don't really understand what you're talking about, Nanami-san..."

Nanami pouts. "You need to play more video games, Tsumiki-san. Anyway... I don't want to pressure anyone into spending time together, but I think it'd be good if you and Komaeda-kun ate lunch together. You don't have to, but do you mind thinking about it?" She frowns. "I'd join you, but I promised Enoshima-san I'd be showing her my latest FPS."

"I-I'll think about it." Mikan promises -- she can at least do that much for Nanami. "Have fun with- with Enoshima-san." She can't help but feel a bit jealous though, like she does whenever someone else gets to spend time with Enoshima.

"Playing games with Enoshima-san is a lot of fun. She's really good and gets excited a lot..." Nanami mumbles, smiling. Mikan feels another flash of jealousy, one she is ashamed of right away. Enoshima doesn't belong to her. It's silly to get possessive over her. The bell rings loudly, signalling the end of their break. Nanami blinks. "Anyway, I hope you have fun with Komaeda-kun too, if you eat lunch with him... Take care."

"T-Take care!" Mikan replies, watching Nanami walk back to her seat, flop down, and then pull out another gaming console within seconds. She almost feels like giggling at the scene. Nanami is not only a great class president, she's also really cute.

She isn't sure who she's jealous of anymore. Nanami or Enoshima.

She blushes. No, that's a bad thing to think about. Nothing ever good comes of thinking about other girls like this! She just gets sad... and faintly, she wonders if it's embarrassing that she's imagined herself together with every single girl in class at least once. Well, except for Saionji. The tiny dancer would have to grow more for that.

Mikan covers her mouth, in case she starts giggling. It's a mean thought, yes, but Saionji just... makes her so upset sometimes! Surely having a few petty thoughts isn't the end of the world. And anyway, Saionji _has_ grown a bit since the last year at least. Her personality hasn't though. Oh, that's another mean thought, isn't it? Well, not like it isn't true...

Sometimes, Mikan just wants to... hit that girl on the head with a newspaper or something. Of course, she always feels ashamed and disturbed for thinking such violent thoughts, but...

She sighs. Someone like Ikusaba probably wouldn't get bullied, would she? She wonders what Ikusaba would do if she saw one of her friends getting bullied...

What if Ikusaba saw Mikan getting bullied?

Well, they're not friends. It's a stupid thing to think about. Why would Ikusaba care about that?

When the teacher enters the room, most people groan, but Mikan welcomes class. It's easier to distract yourself from cruel, pointless thoughts during class.

She glances at Komaeda again. It would be nice not to spend lunch break alone for once... and Nanami did ask her, so she has an excuse to try... but still...

Mikan isn't sure she wants to upset the status quo. She's never had a friend before. Would she even know what to do if she had one? What if Komaeda and her just sat around in awkward silence? But she doesn't want to waste this opportunity either, or disappoint Nanami. Ugh...

Either way, she has to decide soon.

 

-

 

Time passes faster when you're nervous, Mikan notices.

Before she realizes, it's already lunch break and her classmates are either leaving or grouping up and staying in the room. Saionji leaves with Koizumi and Mioda, so that's at least something...

Mikan waits for a few seconds, to be sure no one is looking in her general direction, before swallowing down her anxiety and making her way to Komaeda's seat.

"H-Hello, Komaeda-san." She mutters, noticing that Komaeda has already assembled his lunch on his desk -- a sandwich and a small juice box.

"Tsumiki-san?" Komaeda looks at her in puzzlement. "Ah, did you come to check up on me again? How dedicated! But I can assure you, I'm fine."

"Th-That's good, but I wanted to um... to ask..." Overwhelmed by her nervousness, Mikan stumbles over her words clumsily. She's making a fool out of herself, isn't she? What was she thinking? But... Komaeda doesn't seem to get impatient or annoyed, just continues looking at her patiently. Somehow, that gives her enough strength to ask the question. "I-is it okay if- if we... eat lunch t-t-together?"

"Huh?" Komaeda blinks. "Why would you- ah, I see! I can assure you, I'm following Takano-sensei's meal plan to the letter. I'm taking all my vitamins too, of course!"

Mikan feels sweat gathering on her forehead. He's misunderstanding the situation. "Th-That's good, b-but I don't really... I just w-wanted..." She gulps, eventually managing to force the words out of her. "I wanted to- to spend lunch break w-with you..."

Komaeda looks at her almost suspiciously, before replying. "... Well, whatever your reason is, there is no way I would ever refuse the Ultimate Nurse!"

Although his confirmation doesn't fill her with optimism, Mikan still almost sighs in relief. She isn't sure if she could have said much more than this. "Then ex-excuse me for a moment..." She goes back to her seat, picks up her lunch and her chair, then sits down on the right side of Komaeda's desk. "P-Pardon my intrusion..." She mutters, setting down her salad on the desk.

"If I had known the Ultimate Nurse would sit at my desk, I would have cleaned it beforehand. I hope you can forgive the mess, Tsumiki-san." Komaeda tells her with a grave expression.

"B-But the desk is clean, Komaeda-san..."

"Not as clean as it could have been. Will you accept my apology?"

"Um... o-okay?" There's probably no point in assuring him that an apology isn't necessary.

"How kind of you!" Komaeda says. His eyes move over her lunch, and he smiles widely. "What a healthy looking salad, Tsumiki-san! I would expect nothing less from the Ultimate Nurse!"

"Th-Thank you..." Mikan scoops up some of her salad with her fork, but hesitates when Komaeda doesn't take his eyes off her. She's not a big fan of people looking at her when she's eating. Wait... maybe it's customary to offer the other person some of your lunch? Is she being rude? "U-Um! Would you m-maybe... like a bite?" She asks.

"Of your lunch?" Komaeda asks in bafflement. "No one's ever offered me some of their lunch before! Can I really accept this?"

"It- it's just salad, Komaeda-san..." Mikan mumbles, wishing he'd just take it. She holds out her fork to him, hoping she doesn't drop it and make a fool out of herself.

Luckily, Komaeda takes the fork from her without another protest and pops the food into his mouth. "Amazing!" He immediately gushes. "I haven't eaten anything this good since four years and three months!"

"Ehehe... d-don't exaggerate..." Mikan can feel her spirits lifting just a little at his enthusiastic response. She prides herself on making great salads, and she's glad to hear one of her few skills being complimented. Wait, didn't Komaeda say something curious just now? Maybe this is a good thing to talk about, now that she's not feeling all that awkward for the moment. "Wh-What did you eat four years and- and three months ago, Komaeda-san?"

"Avocado toast!" Komaeda answers cheerfully. "It was really good! And made by someone special too."

"I-I see..." Mikan isn't sure how to continue this. She has a faint suspicion that Komaeda is talking about that ex-boyfriend of his. She looks down at her salad on the desk and gets an idea. "Um... I-I wouldn't mind making you a s-salad along with mine..."

"Like I said before, I'm following Takano-sensei's meal plan to make sure I stay healthy. Even if you're the Ultimate Nurse, you don't have to take responsibility for everything." Komaeda lets out one of his breathless chuckles. "I'm really lucky to have a classmate who is so dedicated to her talent though! Thank you so much, Tsumiki-san!"

Mikan feels anxiety overtaking her. He's misunderstanding her again! "N-No, Komaeda-san! I meant- I meant..." She stammers. "I-I just want to do something nice f-for you!"

Komaeda stares at her in bewilderment. "I'm not sure I understand, Tsumiki-san. Why would you do that?" He asks uncertainly.

Mikan gulps. It's now or never, isn't it? Oh, but they've barely spoken and most of the time they were misunderstanding each other completely. Is it really okay to say it? But once she says it, maybe they'll be able to talk without misunderstandings? Either way, with Komaeda's confused eyes feeling like they're boring into her skin, she has to make a decision now.

"U-Um!" Mikan blurts out, ripping through the awkward silence like a scalpel. "I-I want to m-make you a salad, be-because..." It's now or never. She can do it! She definitely can. "BecauseIwanttobefriends!!!" She squeaks.

"... I'm sorry, Tsumiki-san, but I didn't quite catch that." Komaeda says.

"N-Nevermind, sorry." Mikan mumbles, losing her nerve.

They eat their lunch in awkward silence. Mikan tries to think of what to say, but doesn't manage. It's like her mind is blank.

Even after they've finished their lunch, they merely sit in silence next to each other. Komaeda looks unbothered by it, but Mikan feels like she's slowly drowning in awkwardness.

Slowly though, she tries to gather enough courage to repeat what she tried to say before.

She had enough courage to agree to Enoshima's request and talk to Ikusaba, so she has enough for this right now too! Doesn't she? She does! Enoshima would want her to be assertive, wouldn't she? She can just imagine it!

_~ "Woohoo, Mikan-chan! I know you can do it! Befriend the shit outta this guy!" Enoshima cheers her on. ~_

She will! She'll definitely befriend the shi- befriend Komaeda!

Or she'll try, at least...

Ikusaba wouldn't hesitate so much either, would she?

"K-Komaeda-san?" Mikan gulps. "Wh-What I said before... um..."

"Yes, Tsumiki-san?" Komaeda asks, with angelic patience.

"I, um. I said... I want to- to... be... fr- _friends_..." As soon as she's said the word, Mikan feels her palms getting sweaty. "If- if you don't mind!" She chokes out, keeping her eyes forcefully closed. She can only barely refrain from covering her face with her hands too.

"... Friends? I'm not sure I understand, Tsumiki-san. Do you mean... ah, do you need someone to test medication on?" Komaeda suggests slyly. "I wouldn't mind helping you at all!"

"N-No! I said I want to be fr-friends..." Mikan repeats, this time calmer than before.

"Um..." Although unsure for a moment, Komaeda's face lights up in understanding after a second. "Ah! Could it be that this is a dare?" He chuckles. "You sure got me, Tsumiki-san! You can tell whoever put you up to it that you succeeded in fooling me!"

"No, I... I..." Mikan sputters. She takes a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. "Komaeda-san... I just w-want to be friends. It- it's not a joke or a prank or anything... I promise!"

Komaeda gives her an uncertain look. "But... I don't really understand. Why?"

"I th-think you're nice... u-um, remember how Ikusaba-san and I com-complimented you the- the other day? I think all of that is- is true..." Mikan explains. She tries her best to smile at him, but it feels more shaky than anything else. When Komaeda doesn't respond, she continues. "U-Um! If you still don't be-believe me, h-how about we exchange phone numbers...? Fr-Friends do that, r-right?" She fumbles around in her blazer's pockets and pulls out her phone. She holds it out to him.

After some hesitation, Komaeda takes her phone. "I don't really get it," he says. "But you want my phone number, Tsumiki-san? Really?"

Mikan nods. "Y-Yes. Um, can you give me your phone too, if- if you don't mind...?"

"Of course, take it!" Komaeda agrees right away, and puts his phone into her hands.

After exchanging numbers, Mikan looks at the new contact in her phone. Along with her mother and Enoshima -- and not counting Hope's Peak -- that's three whole people now! That's more than she's ever expected to have in her life. "Th-Thank you, Komaeda-san." She tells him.

"You're welcome!" Komaeda looks like he wants to add something to that, but closes his mouth again. He laughs apologetically. "I'm sorry, Tsumiki-san. I don't really know how to act right now. I'm mostly confused, I guess."

"A-About what?" Mikan asks.

"About why you want me to be your friend." Komaeda answers. "I'm trying to figure out the reason, but I can't think of anything. Would it help if I said I wouldn't get mad no matter what the reason is?"

"B-But I already told you the reason..." Mikan says helplessly.

"Okay, I guess you don't want to tell me. That's fine too! I don't mind playing along at all." How can Komaeda sound like he wouldn't care about being used like this? Why does he think that anyway?

"Komaeda-san..." Mikan murmurs. What is she supposed to do? Komaeda won't believe her no matter what. "I-I really mean it," she insists again. "I-I like you... y-you're always kind to me and everyone else. I want to- to be your friend. I promise."

"If you say so..." Komaeda says, obviously not convinced.

Mikan feels her spirits fall. How can she possibly convince him she's telling the truth? What would Enoshima do? Well, something loud and flashy. Mikan blinks. Maybe... that's it? But... there's no way she can do something like this, is there? It'd be so embarrassing... she'd want to sink into the floor.

Still, the wary, almost distrustful look on Komaeda's face makes her consider the idea more. She thinks back to how Saionji pushed him over, how no one was willing to say anything apart from Koizumi's weak, dispassionate attempts... how most people were just exasperated.

Like someone getting bullied in front of them is just an inconvenience...

They're like that with her too.

Mikan looks around. At least Saionji is still gone, and at least half of the class is as well. It could be a lot worse than this. She stands up from her chair and takes a deep breath. "E-Everyone!" She shrieks. "Komaeda-san and I are- are friends now! Th-That's all!" She sits down again, a searing heat spreading across her face.

There is a deafening silence for a few moments, but mercifully their classmates' chatter picks up again a few seconds later.

Not that it prevents Mikan from still wanting to die.

"Tsumiki-san..." Komaeda mumbles. "What was that just now?"

Mikan wets her dry lips. "I-I just... I wanted you to r-realize that I was serious..."

"You... really want to be friends?" Komaeda asks uncertainly.

"Y-Yes! I-I told you why already..."

"Even if you did, that's..." Komaeda trails off awkwardly.

"I-I want to go to a pharmacy in the city tomorrow!" Mikan blurts out, wanting to cut him off before he starts to protest again. "D-Do you maybe want to- to accompany me...?"

Slowly, Komaeda starts to smile. "Of course! I would love nothing more than to watch the Ultimate Nurse in her element!" He tells her enthusiastically.

"I'm glad...!" Mikan twiddles her thumbs together bashfully. She can't believe she was bold enough to to do this right now. "I-I hope I won't bore you though..."

"Bore me? Never!" Komaeda shakes his head vehemently for emphasis. "There's no way that could ever bore me! I can guarantee you that!"

"Th-Then let's meet at 3pm in fr-front of our dorm?" Mikan suggests. It's the first time she's ever suggested anything of the sort. It makes her happy for a reason she doesn't understand.

"That works for me!" Komaeda agrees, although his cheerful expression morphes into an unsure one after a moment. "Tsumiki-san, are you sure-"

"Wow, lookee here!" A high-pitched voice interrupts. Wincing, Mikan turns her head to see Saionji smirking at the two of them. "Do freaks stick together now? Are you freaky friends now? Huh?!"

For a moment, Mikan feels nothing but anger. Why does Saionji always have to be so mean? Why did she have to interfere just now, when Mikan's felt happier than ever before?

"... Y-Yes. We're friends." Mikan affirms calmly after a short pause, her tone causing Saionji to look surprised for a moment. It quickly turns into a scowl though.

"Who the heck said you could-"

"Making friends is always nice." Another, less high-pitched voice interrupts. Mikan is relieved to see Nanami walking towards them. The class president stops in front of Saionji. "Wouldn't you agree, Saionji-san?" She asks, brows furrowed.

"I guess." Saionji mutters, embarrassed to be caught like this. "Sory, class prez. I'm gonna go find big sis Mahiru and show her another dance."

"That's fine... I think." Nanami mumbles. After Saionji is gone, she turns to Mikan and Komaeda. "Did Saionji-san bother you again? I've talked to her about that just before..." She sighs. "Maybe I should get Yukizome-sensei involved."

"I can't speak for Tsumiki-san, but please don't get Yukizome-sensei involved for my sake." Komaeda says.

"It- it's fine, Nanami-san... it's my fault for not standing up for myself..." Mikan assures the other girl. She wouldn't want Nanami to look bad in front of Yukizome.

"I'll think on it later." Nanami mutters, more to herself than the two of them. She smiles slightly. "Anyway, I'm glad that you two became friends."

"M-Me too!" Mikan says quickly, figuring any hesitation would make Komaeda suspicious again.

Komaeda doesn't say anything, but has a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe we could all play video games together sometime soon." Nanami suggests.

"Th-That sounds really nice..." Mikan mumbles.

"If you really want me to... I won't say no, Nanami-san!" Komaeda says, surprisingly enough. Mikan thought he'd deny the offer judging from what Nanami told her before.

"That's great. I'm looking forward to it." Nanami blinks when something inside inside of her pockets starts beeping. "Oh, sorry. One of my tamagotchi pets needs food. See you guys later."

With no small amount of amusement, Mikan watches the class president walk off and pull the tamagotchi out of her pocket. How can Nanami manage to make all that look so cute?

"Nanami-san is r-really nice..." Mikan mumbles, blushing.

"She is definitely worthy of being the class president!" Komaeda agrees.

Right when Komaeda's words have left his mouth, the bell rings. Mikan feels a bit crestfallen -- they've spent most of lunch break in an uncomfortable silence. They didn't even really get to chat casually. "U-Um, thank you for h-having me over," she says, though she immediately curses herself internally. Why did she make that sound like she was in his room instead of just at his desk in class? More importantly, she has to clarify something. "D-Do you mind eating l-lunch together again...?"

"If you really want to eat lunch with me, how can I refuse, Tsumiki-san?"

"Friends res-respect each other's wishes... r-right?" Mikan asks in a quiet mumble. "I-I want to have lunch together only if you want..."

Komaeda actually looks embarrassed. "Ah, then... I think I would enjoy that." He says, almost like he's ashamed of himself.

Mikan smiles. "I-I'm glad! I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

"... So do I." Komaeda replies. Mikan can't quite put her finger on the emotion in his voice, but it's definitely not anything negative.

In fact, for some reason she believes this might be the first time she's seen Komaeda Nagito happy in a way that doesn't seem... overdone.

 

-

 

The remaining classes pass quickly.

Mikan tries to pay attention to them, but she's too excited.

The reality starts sinking in slowly.

She's made a friend. A _friend_. And the only one who can believe it less than her is Komaeda himself, apparently.

For a moment, she almost believes she'll start crying in the middle of class. The stress she's been feeling during all this... it was worth it. She has a friend! A friend who wants to eat lunch with her again. Who wants to go out with her tomorrow! Who admires her! Yes, Komaeda admires every Ultimate Student, but still...

She has a friend! A friend who is kind to her! A friend she can be kind to in return!

Mikan almost bounces on her seat.

She doesn't care what anyone else thinks about Komaeda Nagito. He's kind, he's caring, he's patient...

And he's her friend! She has a friend!

Once the classes are over, Komaeda tells her he has one of his therapy sessions today and they part ways. Once again, Mikan tells him she'll see him tomorrow, enjoying the way he almost seems to get shy at it.

She can't help but be worried about him, but Hope's Peak seems to know what it's doing. Right? Komaeda seems very optimistic himself, if nothing else...

When Mikan is back in her room, she lies down on her bed and presses her face into one of the pillows, squealing into it.

She can't remember ever feeling as happy as she does right now.

She really has a friend.

The next two or three hours, Mikan does nothing but fantasize. About going to an amusement park with Komaeda, watching a scary movie together... even imagining a girlfriend and boyfriend for each other. For herself, it's Nanami, because of the girl's kindness and how cute she is when she acts sleepy. For Komaeda, it's Mitarai, mostly because he's the only boy she knows who isn't either loud or weird... or both.

For a moment, she thinks about fantasizing about herself with Enoshima, but she'd feel too bad. Maybe Ikusaba would sense that too somehow...

Mikan nearly falls off her bed when the door bell rings.

She scrambles towards her door and opens it. Her eyes widen when she sees who it is. After everything that's happened today, she completely forgot. "Iku-Ikusaba-san! Please come in!"

Ikusaba, her face as blank as always, steps into the room. "Good afternoon, Tsumiki-san," she says, looking at the bedsheets Mikan accidentally dropped on the floor when she'd gotten out of bed. "I hope I didn't interrupt."

"N-No, not at all." Mikan assures her, picking up the bedsheets and putting them back on the bed. "Sit down, please..."

Ikusaba does as she is asked.

Mikan removes the bandages and starts applying fresh ones. "Y-Your injury is healing nicely... I think it will be fully healed by Thursday." She says. There is no response -- the other girl is staring at the wall, obviously in thought. "Um, Ikusaba-san?" She asks, to get her attention. She doesn't want to interrupt Ikusaba's thoughts, but this is an important thing to know about.

Ikusaba blinks. "Excuse me, Tsumiki-san. Did you say something?"

"J-Just that the injury is healing nicely. You can probably take the bandages off by Thursday." Mikan repeats, wrapping the fresh bandages around Ikusaba's left hand, then her right one.

"That's good to know." Ikusaba pauses for a moment, then adds: "Thank you, Tsumiki-san. If you ever need a favor, just tell me. Two favors, actually. One for this, and one for that conversation we had before."

"It's- it's alright." Mikan answers, her lips quirking up. It really is. First of all, Enoshima was the one who requested it. Second, she was happy to actually be of use. And third... well... "Because of our conversation, Komaeda-san and I... we actually became friends. And it's only be-because of you. I've never had a friend before..." Mikan feels her eyes widen. She's said way too much. "Oh, that's a really embarrassing thing to say... I'm- I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm glad it helped you. " Ikusaba says. She almost seems to sigh. "I owe Komaeda-san a favor too though, so could you please tell him?"

"I-I will... but I'm sure he won't use it." Mikan answers. If there's anything she knows about her new friend, it's that he'd never think another Ultimate Student would owe him anything.

"He probably won't." Ikusaba agrees. She sounds almost... condescending.

"Komaeda-san is a bit odd, but he..." Mikan swallows. She doesn't want to talk back to Ikusaba, but she has to defend her friend. "He is really nice once you get to know him. I'm... I'm glad I got to be his friend." She says the words as firmly as she is capable of.

Although she looks surprised, Ikusaba doesn't seem to be offended by the words directed her way. "I'm sorry if I offended you," she says. "I'm not fond of Komaeda-san because of something personal. It's not his fault."

"No... it- it's alright!" Mikan can't help but twiddle her thumbs, barely able to believe she's actually managed to get those words out without stuttering. "I'm sorry for being r-rude..."

"I've also only recently made some friends, so there's no need to feel strange about it. Having friends is nice, isn't it?" Ikusaba grimaces, but then Mikan realizes she was actually attempting a smile.

Mikan returns the smile after an awkward pause. "Y-Yes! It is..." She agrees. Having friends _is_ nice. Does Enoshima consider them friends too, she suddenly has to wonder? If not, then maybe... since Nanami offered to play video games together before, they could become friends too? And maybe even more than that... "I would like to have a girlfriend too though." She mutters, thinking back to her fantasy from before, before blushing. What is she saying right now?! "A friend who is a girl!" She quickly lies to nip the awkwardness in the bud. "N-Not a girlfriend... who you date..." Should she really lie like this though?! Mikan quickly tries to backtrack. "I do want a girlfriend though! I just... um..."

"I know what you mean." Mikan rather doubts that, but she's glad the other girl interrupted her. "I could be your girl friend if you want," Ikusaba suddenly suggests. "We already know each other and we've spent some time together, so it makes sense." For a moment, all Mikan can do is stare at Ikusaba in incomprehension. "If you don't want to that's fine-"

"No!" Mikan interrupts her. "I mean- yes! I do want to be girl friends!" She has no idea what's going on right now, but her brain feels like it's overloaded, so she can't consider the situation right now at all. "Thank you so much, Ikusaba-san!"

There is an awkward silence. Mikan wants to wince. It's probably weird to thank another person for stuff like that, isn't it? Ikusaba must think she's weird...

Mikan wants to say something, anything to not make her come across as an awkward idiot, but like before with Komaeda, she can't think of anything.

Mercifully, Ikusaba breaks the silence. "There's no need to thank me, Tsumiki-san," she says. "You're caring, responsible, and helped me out a lot without wanting anything in return. Why wouldn't I be your girl friend?"

Feeling her cheeks warming, Mikan giggles. "Ehehe... I'm not that great..." She's so weak against getting praised, it's almost embarrassing. Wait, what did Ikusaba mean just now? Oh... oh no... when Enoshima said Ikusaba's crush was a 'caring cutie with an awful hair style', could it be she was talking about... Mikan?! Enoshima often calls her a 'caring cutie' and her hair style being awful is really self-explanatory, so could it be? Oh no! It all makes so much sense now! "Um..." She says dumbly.

"Is something wrong?" Ikusaba asks.

"Um..." Mikan repeats dumbly. "Ikusaba-san..." There's no way Ikusaba could have meant it like Mikan thinks... but what if she did? "You- you were talking about just friends, right? N-Not girl friend as in... as- as in..." She can't bring herself to say the words.

"No! No, I meant just normal friends!" Ikusaba denies loudly.

"Oh... oh thank goodness!" Mikan giggles, her nervousness decreasing somewhat. And for a moment, she was so worried... wait, isn't she being really mean right now?! "Wait, n-not that I wouldn't want to d-date you or anything! I just- just meant..."

"It's fine." Ikusaba mutters.

"You're a g-great girl!" Mikan assures her. Ikusaba really does seem nice. And she's pretty, too! It's just that considering Enoshima is her sister, Mikan never even thought about her like that. "I just-"

"It's fine!" Ikusaba insists. "I already have someone I like, remember?"

"W-Well, for a second I thought you were talking about- about m-me..." Mikan mutters.

"But we've never spoken before our first conversation." Ikusaba says, her brows crinkling in confusion.

That's a good point. Mikan tries to think. Why did she consider it then? "I thought it may have been l-love at first sight..." She muses, thinking of her own reaction to Enoshima, but as soon as she realizes what she's said, she slaps her hands in front of her mouth. "Th-That's such a terrible a-and arrogant thing to say... p-please forgive me!" She squeals.

"It's fine, Tsumiki-san. Let's just forget about this entire thing and pretend it didn't happen, alright?"

Mikan feels a sharp pain in her chest at hearing those words. She's ruined it. She nearly got another friend on the same day as her first one, and she ruined it. "I-I guess I understand that y-you wouldn't want to be my friend after this..." She mumbles.

"Not that part!" Ikusaba says, visibly exasperated. "I meant the entire girlfriend thing. As in, girlfriend. The two words together. The person you date."

Mikan is so relieved she feels like falling over. "Ah! I see!" She squeaks. "I'm so embarrassed, b-but also really happy!" What a silly misunderstanding. She was almost acting like Komaeda just now... well, maybe the two of them are kind of similiar in some ways...

"I'm happy too." Ikusaba says, though it sounds kind of like she's forcing the words out. They don't sound insincere though... and Mikan admonishes herself again for acting like Komaeda. She doesn't want Ikusaba to feel as frustrated as she was feeling before. "Do you want to exchange phone numbers?"

The sudden question catches Mikan off-guard for a moment, but she quickly gathers herself. "Y-Yes! Of course!" She replies, hoping she doesn't sound as embarrassingly eager as she feels.

They exchange numbers.

Mikan looks through her phone afterwards, like before with Komaeda. This time, however, there's an additional number. "I never thought I-I would have four people's phone numbers saved at once." She says in awe.

"I only have three." Ikusaba admits. Something in her voice makes Mikan giggle.

"It's not a c-contest, Ikusaba-san." She assures the other girl.

"I suppose." Ikusaba says. She smiles. It's not a wide smile, but it looks genuine enough. "I need to do my homework, and I'm sure you have better things to do as well, Tsumiki-san. I should leave."

Already? Mikan stiffles a sigh. She kind of wanted to chat some more... still, she quickly says: "I w-wouldn't want to keep you!"

"I'm not much of a conversationalist, but I mi-" Ikusaba cuts herself off with a frown. " _Will_ text you. Is that alright, Tsumiki-san?"

"Yes!" Mikan nods for emphasis. She can't believe how kind and considerate the other girl is being... "Thank you s-so much, Ikusaba-san!"

"It's fine," Ikusaba mumbles. "Well, see you later."

"B-Bye!" Mikan squeaks.

When the door closes, Mikan stares at it for a moment.

She sits down on her bed, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

She... just made a second friend. Right? So soon after her first one, too...

Why does Ikusaba want to be her friend? Did she miss anything? Yes, she's wanted the two of them to be friends, but Mikan always thought it would have to be her bringing the topic up. There's no reason why Ikusaba would be friends with her... is there?

She can hear Ikusaba's words echoing in her mind.

_"You're caring, responsible, and helped me out a lot without wanting anything in return. Why wouldn't I be your girl friend?"_

Mikan blushes. Being praised like that...

It's more than she deserved.

This entire situation is more than she deserves.

She pinches herself, to see if she might be dreaming. Judging from how nothing in the room dissolves afterwards, it's safe to say this is reality.

Wait, wait, wait, hold on. How did she... even do this? How did she manage to make two friends in so little time, when she'd never had a single friend in the almost two decades of her life? How is that even possible? Maybe she's in some kind of coma? And dreaming all of this?

She jumps when her phone suddenly vibrates. She looks at the message.

 **Ikusaba-san:** I'm sorry, I forgot to say this, but I hope you have a nice afternoon, Tsumiki-san.

She squeals happily. She doesn't care if it's a coma or not. Right now, this is real for her. And she's happy. What more can she ask for?

 **Mikan:** I hope you have a g-great afternoon too, Ikusaba-san! Th-Thank you!

Stuttering over text might be a bit weird, but not doing it would feel like a lie... that's what she'd sound like if she said the things out loud, after all. More or less...

Wait, if Ikusaba did this then maybe...

Mikan decides to send a message to Komaeda too.

 **Mikan:** I h-hope the therapy goes well today, K-Komaeda-san. Have a nice a-afternoon!

It's not a long message, but still...

Komaeda probably wouldn't dare sending her a message on his own, so she has to be the assertive one!

Putting the phone next to her pillow, Mikan lies down on her bed, smiling happily.

Not just a friend, but two friends. Then there's Enoshima, who's always so kind... and Nanami inviting Mikan and Komaeda to play with her... maybe Ikusaba could come along too? Mikan resolves to asking her sometime.

She giggles to herself.

Not even Saionji could ruin her mood right now.

Because she has friends. Saionji would no doubt call Ikusaba a freak as well, but... so what?

Komaeda and Ikusaba are strange... but they're both so kind and considerate. And patient with her.

Mikan smiles.

Maybe being a freak isn't so bad.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only time I'm ever gonna acknowledge Matsuda's existence, just because it makes sense in this context. I will refuse to acknowledge his status as Junko's boytoy or whomever to my dying breath.


End file.
